The $100,000 Pyramid (2016)
This is chronicling the upcoming 2016 ABC version of The $100,000 Pyramid, produced by Sony Pictures Television. Game Format Main Game The game is played with two teams of two players (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) in a game of word communication. Each game starts with the introduction of six categories arranged in a pyramid. In the main game, a category's position on the pyramid was not an indicator of its difficulty. The categories were usually puns hinting to the content within that subject. Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. Each subject has seven words/phrases/names. The team had 30 seconds to guess the seven answers that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it cannot be returned to, but if the guesser can guess the word already passed, the team still scored. If at any time the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a cuckoo sounded and the word was thrown out. Each team had three turns with the celebrities giving first in round one, the contestants giving in round two, and in round three they decided amongst themselves on who's giving and who's receiving. Special Bonus *'Mystery 7' - The team that found the Mystery 7 had a chance to win a special prize. It's called the Mystery 7 because the category was not told until after it was done. This year, the team will have 50 seconds to get all seven words. ---- The team with the most points won the game. Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover though the guesser can still get the subject without going back to it. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym) a buzzer would sound, the subject was re-concealed and the team forfeited the chance at the big money. Starting in this version, prepositional phrases were also outlawed. The giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair. Even though the big money was forfeited, the team can still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; of course, getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won the grand cash prize. Payoffs The first trip will be worth $50,000, and the second trip will be worth $100,000 for a grand total of $150,000. Trivia This will be the second version of Pyramid in history to be aired in Primetime on ABC, the first was the All-Star Junior Pyramid special, hosted by the late Dick Clark in 1979. Merchandise Photos 11057972 10153443640633494 7803104499342905473 o.png 10688324 10153965176408493 5008571197371215078 o.jpg 100000pyramidcastingcall.jpg 10081564 G.jpg $100,000_Pyramid_with_Michael_Strahan.jpg $100,000_Pyramid_2016_Alt.png Pyramid.png Video See Also The $10,000 Pyramid The $20,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid (1982) The $25,000 Pyramid (2010) The $50,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid (1991) The $100,000 Pyramid (2000) The $500,000 Pyramid The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2000) The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2009) Pyramid (1996) Pyramid (1997) Pyramid (2002) Pyramid (2012) Pyramid Rocks The Junior Pyramid Junior Partner Pyramid All-Star Junior Pyramid Links Casting Pyramid Site [http://1iota.com/Show/519/The-$100,000-Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid (2016) Ticket site (by 1iota.com)] ABC Briniging Back 'Pyramid' Game Show with Host Michael Strahan ABC is Reviving Game-Show Classic $100,000 Pyramid [http://www.tvline.com/2016/01/08/the-100000-pyramid-reboot-abc-michael-strahan-host/ The $100,000 Pyramid Rebooted at ABC, Michael Strahan to Host] [http://www.ew.com/article/2016/01/08/100000-pyramid-reboot-michael-strahan-host-abc ABC orders $100,000 Pyramid reboot with Michael Strahan as host] Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:Pyramid Category:ABC Primetime Category:2016 Premiere